


Red Desire

by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, F/F, FC - Freeform, Femslash February, Floriography, I am so sorry, It could be anything from heavy guro to cute snuggling and I am sorry, It's not my fault all the good characters have problems, Look it's an anthology, Multi, Prostitution, Psychological Horror, References to guro manga, SO DO NOT YELL AT ME GX PEOPLE, Self Harm, Slice of Life, Sukeban AU, WAFF, a bit - Freeform, age gap, hot for teacher, it's mostly 5D's stuff, okay now i'm done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor/pseuds/IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone left a bouquet on my doorstep."</p>
<p>Obsession, sin, unsightly feelings, yes the flowers can say a lot but they can't say that, can they? They speak only sweet lies... Corrupt flowers. Driving people mad with miracles. And of all the flowers, lilies are the worst. For even the most pure vow made by a lily will grown as black as sin. Hmn, so I suppose the flowers can say sin then. Yes, that's what white lilies are. They are the embodiment of a sinful love... and yet... I don't think I can abandon them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Desire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this franchise.

 

Red Desire

Prologue of Lilies: Stray Little Devils

 

_It seems that in this town drowned in corruption, that some flowers remain. It seems their language still exists somehow in someplace. Yes, in that place there is a understanding. That oniyuri is hatred and benibara is love. Churippu is jealousy and a white cactus flower, smelling like the spring rain, drips with lust. Yes, even in that place populated with stray little devils there is an understanding. Yes, even those kinds of people understand passion and sin. Understand the feeling of spring rain against skin, understand the beauty of blood against the snow. But regardless, they don't understand that even the most purest of vows turn to sin. The road to hell is paved with love and lust. At what point does dedication become obsession? At what point does memory become fantasy? At what point does death become letting go?_

 

_In that town, admittedly a vast city, there is a district populated almost entirely by lilies. The birth rate of males has been steadily decreasing to the point where only lilies remain and roses are distant memories that the older women remark upon fondly. Strange that only in this one area of this vast city this is happening. Surely, surely someone has been interfering. But why? For what purpose? And who? Surely, surely, we'll figure that out eventually but for now, can I entertain you with stories about lilies? Some painful, some heartwreching, some so beautiful that surely tears will beckon at your eyes, begging for that kind of beauty to stop. Can I tell you about corruption? About flowers that can render flesh from bone? About flowers discarded and used? About a love pure and true? Can I tell you about perversion? About desire? About obsession? About a love that persists beyond death? Can I tell you the meaning of the Maidenhair Fern? About the Cattleya? About the Green Dragon? Please permit me to show you these flowers soaked in corruption. Surely, surely, it will be memorable. For the both of us._

 

_Yes, starting from now, let's talk about flowers._


End file.
